You're The Only One
by WiltedRose77
Summary: Mae has everything, i mean everything, but when she transfers schools she meets Oliver Wood and she finds out that he's everything that she needs and He's the only one she wants.


A/n Okay this story is loosely based on that one song "You're the only one" so if you recognize some stuff that's why also I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the Harry potter books but I do own Mae Dawson and any other character referenced in the story you don't notice also I don't own the song! Well, I hope you like it and REVIEW! Please.......  
  
You're the Only One **Chapter 1  
**  
Mae stepped off the plane and held her two Louis Vuitton luggage bags in her hand. She struggled with her purse as she tried putting her luggage on her cart. Her body guard Buba rushed to her side to help her with her other bags.  
  
"Oh, thanks!" She said as she went to push the cart but Buba pushed her aside so he could do it.  
  
She was the only daughter of a very, very wealthy business man in the wizarding world and also very respected. She had been transferred from her old school Rumplestilz to Hogwarts. She was going to stay in a hotel in London a very nice one at that. She'd stay there until summer or Holidays and then she'd go home to Milan, Italy.  
  
They walked through the airport until they got outside to wear a man in a uniform stood next to a limo.  
  
"It's not as large as Daddy's," Mae thought as she got in. She sat down on one of the leather seats and clipped her espresso/ highlighted bleached hair into a half pony tail.  
  
"Buba? Do you think Hogwarts will be different that Rumplestiltz?" Mae asked her guard.  
  
"I don't know Miss Mae, but your father says that it's better in everything that your old school has." Buba answers before he started talking back to his earpiece.  
  
Mae looked out the window and watched everything that went by. It was so different than Milan. It was so much more modern. Milan was old and elegant and graceful. In less than 2 minutes the limo pulled up to the hotel and the driver rushed to open the door.  
  
Then another man from the hotel ran up and said in a very hurried heavy accent, "'Ello miss Dawson, How are ya'?"  
  
She stepped out from the limo and grabbed her Channel bag.  
  
"I'm fine thank you," Mae said nodding and smiling at him.  
  
The man looked shocked and it probably was because she didn't have an Italian accent. That's because she isn't a full Italian. She's French on her father's side and her mother is Italian so she goes back and forth from Paris and Milan.  
  
(A/N FASHION CAPTIALS!!!! Yay! Sorry I love fashion...)  
  
The hotel was glamorous and fancy much like her father's mansion in Paris.  
  
They took Mae up to her room and left her there alone with Buba standing outside the door.  
  
She put on some music and blasted it loudly and began to go through her things.  
  
"Bras and panties in one drawer and ext." She mumbled as she tucked her push up bra away.  
  
There was a knock on the door and she went to open it.  
  
"Miss Mae, don't unpack we'll be leaving in a day or two to go to Hogwarts," Buba said smiling.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that, I'll go pack again," As she swayed her head each way.  
  
She shoved everything back into her bags and plumped down on her bed and began to sleep. Next Day "Miss, wake up we have to leave again," Buba nudged her as she slept peacefully.  
  
"Oh, yeah do I have time to get ready?" Mae asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Not really, but you can hurry," He told her.  
  
"That's alright," Mae said walking over to the bathroom to quickly put on some mascara and lip-gloss on and to throw her hair into a loose messed up bun. She quickly changed into jeans, Uggs, and a hoodie, and almost ran out the door to catch up with the others.  
  
"Buba, what are you going to do when I'm at school? This one's different than the others. They won't let you stay." Mae said striding to keep up with him.  
  
"Your father is making arrangments right now," Buba assured her. She looked forward and snarled. Why could her dad just let everything be instead of making sure his little girl would have anything she needed or wanted? The limo ride was the same as the last one and they arrived at the train station but couldn't find the platform after all it was invisible. They stopped to get some directions but the man they asked look at them like they were crazy.  
  
"They aren't too friendly here, Buba," Mae told him as she latched onto his arm.  
  
They finally found platform 9 and ¾ and ran through. They boarded the train and were off to Hogwarts and an interesting year.  
  
Okay I know that was really rushed but I wanted her to get to the magic and wonders of Hogwarts, ya know? I hope you guys liked it even though it was super rushed, please review!


End file.
